Accessories may be used to enhance interaction with a touch-sensitive display. For example, an accessory may enable alternative or additional forms of user input to be provided to a touch-sensitive display besides touch input by a finger. Correspondingly, in some cases, the touch-sensitive display may provide alternative or additional functionality based on recognizing user input from the accessory.